Ubendé
The Ubendé name was formerly held in great repute amongst the citizenry of the Eladrin capital of Astrazalian. The House's coat of arms; Two Displacer Beasts flanking a dead Drow (symbolising virility and neo-conservative values respectively) was a familiar sight to many sea-faring merchants, Eladrin Nobles and supporters of extravagant inner-city parades. Notable Constituent Family Members LIVING -Duravit Ubendé (c.330 years, self-proclaimed 'protagonist' of Ubendé Family) -Caroma Ubendé (250-275 years, sister to Duravit) -Fransi Sybund-Ubendé (c. 150 years, wife to Duravit) -Franca Ubendé (c. 220 years, also wife to Duravit) NO LONGER LIVING OR ASSUMED TO BE NO LONGER LIVING -Monica Ubendé (1,500+ years, mother to Duravit, suicide) -Dunnidon Ubendé (2,000+ years, Grandafather to Duravit, fate unknown) -Dunni Ubendé (c.910, father to Duravit, mauled by Displacer Beast pack) The Ubendé Scandal taken from Astrazalian Social Pages - 'Who's Who in SASStrazalian - The Feyest & The Gayest' Vol. 376, pg. 45-46 ...During the height of Ubendé social influence in Astrazalian, the main source of income for the Noble House (numbering over 20 in Duravit's teenage years) was the forge and metalworks of family patriarch Dunnidon Ubendé: 'Ubendé & Sons'. The business thrived as a result of Dunnidon Ubendé's monopoly on rare metals coming into and out of the city. Dunnidon, a smith of significant standing and talent is remembered as an amiable yet socially clumsy man suffering from early onset of 'Fey Dementia' - his business dealt with both Fey custom and that of the Prime Plane alike and he ran his forge with his three sons Danni, Donni and Dunni. The sight of the four Ubendé boys in their bright overalls, whistling gaily and forging away jauntily, was a sight many of Astrazalian considered 'suspiciously idyllic'. The seemingly endless supply of the forge's invaluable metals perplexed family members, buyers and competition alike yet Dunnidon's continuous mental decline was somehow coupled with the proliferation of his monopoly. Some have linked the business' success to Eladrin organised crime syndicates, black magic rituals, and the orphan slave trade. Undeterred by multiple legal inquisitions and mysterious disappearances of competitors Dunnidon upheld his suppliers' anonymity with great vigour for the forge's 500+ years of trading. However, on the eve of his 2,000th birthday, Dunnidon (whether due to mental deficiency or drunkeness remains unknown) was discovered by grandson Duravit and son Dunni in his two-storey luxury bedroom of the Ubendé family manor with a dead horse and a naked Drow Schoolgirl by the pseudonym of 'Cindy Lou'. Cindy Lou and Dunnidon were reprimanded by Court authorities for 'Crimes Against Eladrin Decency' and during a subsequent hearing Cindy Lou was apparently discovered to be aged hag 'Cynthia Lou' - an infamous Drow Witch-Doctor seductress long thought dead. The Witch-Doctor seductress had been purportedly manipulating Dunnidon into crafting weapons and wares for both military and private buyers from Feydark metals; metals mined by undernourished Orphaned Dwarven children deep within the bowels of the more accursed of the Fey Planes. The metals, and consequently Dunnidon, were found to be principally responsible for over 3,450 cases of Fey Dementia (now colloquially known as Dunnidon's Disease) within the Eladrin military, inclusive of the infamous 'Reginald's Regiment of Retards' incident. Cynthia Lou was tied by the ankles and wrists to two warhorses in one of Astrazalian's squares, who were then set to a gallop, ripping (rather viscerally) the Drow witch in twain. The Ubendé family manor was put to the torch by the Sword Guard in a violent set of largely improvised quarantine procedures - whilst all but six of the Ubendé family were locked inside (Duravit, Danni, Caroma, Monica, Dunnidon and Dunni escaping the flames due to their presence at the Astrazalian Central Courthouse). Danni, famously the happiest of the three Ubendé sons, was hacked to pieces by celebrating proletariat rioters outside the Astrazalian Central Courthouse following Dunnidon's conviction. SASStrazalian ran the famous headline the following day 'U Can't Bend The Crowd, Eh?'. Dunnidon was found guilty by a jury of his more merciful peers, who simply banished the man following the Court's observation of his indisputable insanity. Likewise, Duravit, Caroma, Dunni and Monica were sentenced to accompany the Patriarch on his banishment for 1,000 years of exile from the city. SASStrazalian has it on good authority that following their exile, the Ubendé family abandoned Dunnidon in the Feywild, where he continues to wander, insane and displaced. The family took to the life of the travelling merchants, during which time Dunni was famously ripped apart by a pack of Displacer Beasts whilst hunting with his son Duravit. City folk were, apparently, not born to hunt. Monica, driven to rash action by the incident, deserted the two children and was not heard from for three centuries. Duravit and Caroma were adopted by Sword Guard Cpt. Rod Sterling, the man responsible for betting Dunni Ubendé that he 'totally couldn't hunt an entire pack of Displacer Beasts for 500 gold'. Sterling placed both children in military service. Duravit remains in service to the Eladrin Military under the guise of an Eladrin playboy posting deviant advertisments in the The Town Cryer - he remains in service hoping to one day redeem the Ubendé name, or at the very least proliferate the Ubendé family gene as much as possible (as attested to by his seemingly consensual bigamy in marrying both Franca Ubendé and Fransi Sybund-Ubendé). Category:Ubende Family